homestarfanstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Homestar Runner (2016 TV series)
Homestar Runner is an American-Canadian-British-Japanese animated TV series based on the webshow of the same name. It has been running since July 2016. It is produced by TV Tokyo, Bell Media, DHX Media, ITV Studios, and Harmless Junk, Inc., and airs on TXN in Japan, CTV and Family Channel in Canada, ITV and CITV in Great Britain, and KidsClick (from 2017 to 2019)/TBD TV (2019 to present) and various streaming services in the US. Most episodes are rated TV-PG (in the US) for mild violence and language. It introduces several new characters to the world of Free Country, USA, including Callie (a second female main character), The Infowarrior (a crazy conspiracy theorist), and Karen (Marzipan's pyramid-scheme-hawking cousin). Segments *The Homestar Runner Show - The main segment. Most segments that don't fall into other categories go here. *Strong Bad Email - Now, Strong Bad can be contacted via email, snail mail, and/or Twitter. *Teen Girl Squad *Sweet Cuppin' Cakes *The King of Town's Very Own Quite Popular Cartoon Show *Marzipan's Answering Machine *Old Timey Toons *20X6 *Xeriouxly Forxe *Characters from Yonder Website *Powered by the Cheat *Cheat Commandos *Peasant's Quest *Puppet Stuff Episodes Season 1 *New Girl In Town *Real Live Actual Mr. Blangcaster Next Door Tropes *Adaptation First: There has not yet been any official non-English translation of the original webseries, so the TV show fits this trope in all non-English-speaking countries. *The Alleged Computer: Strong Bad's technology in general. The TV show introduced the Lappier, which subsequently became canon in the webseries; it's based on the Lappy, which in turn, is based on early DOS-based laptops. *Ascended Extra: Senor Cardgage and Marshie. *Canon Foreigner: Callie was created by the TV Tokyo studio for their own project. *Conspiracy Theorist: The Infowarrior (and Karen to an extent). *Creepy Stalker Van: Senor Cardgage drives a windowless van with "FREE CANDY" painted on it. *Everything Is Online: Callie's computer and smartphone can control just about anything. *Executive Meddling: The show was originally going to be all about Callie and her own group of friends, but DHX demanded that the Brothers Chaps use the more well-known Homestar Runner characters. *Flashback Effects: In the "main world" segments (non-TGS, non-Old-Timey, non-20X6, non-Sweet-Cuppin'-Cakes, non-Xeriouxly-Forxe, non-Yonder-Website, non-Cheat-Commandos, non-Peasantry...), all flashbacks are in the "storybook" style. *Free-Range Children: Callie is 11 or 12 years old, and her parents, although they are sometimes seen, don't do anything, even when she has encounters with people like Senor Cardgage or Homsar. *Furry Confusion: Callie has a pet cat named Mister, who acts like a real cat, unlike the anthropomorphic Callie. *Getting Crap Past the Radar: Senor Cardgage has been made even MORE creepy than he already was in the original webseries. In one episode, he makes vaguely-rapey threats to Callie, who is supposed to be 11 or 12 years old. Yet it still has a PG rating. **The fact that Callie's family lives on Rogers Street and owns a pet cat named Mister is a Shout Out to an XKCD comic from 2011 with an inappropriate subject matter. *Invisible Parents: Everyone's parents, except for Callie's. *Knight of Cerebus: Darkness, the villain introduced in Season 2, and the first 'real" villain in the Homestar Runner universe. *Naïve Newcomer: Callie, being a preteen girl whose family just moved to Free Country, USA from the state capital, where such boring characters as Homeschool Winner and Original Bubs live. *Not-So-Imaginary Friend: Real Live Actual Mr. Blangcaster Next Door. Coach Z claims he's imaginary, but he is very real, and is also even more creepy than Senor Cardgage. *Plug 'n' Play Technology: The various bits of Callie's computer. A Raspberry Pi, running a Windows 10-like operating system, with a 4K TV as a monitor, a fancy keyboard that is essentially just an LCD touchscreen with images of keys on it, and a gaming mouse with more buttons than necessary. *President Evil: President President, the president of the USA for twelve terms in a row. (That's 48 years.) *Sealed Evil in a Can: There's a reason Darkness was kept in a box by the King of Town's ancestor(s). *Suck E. Cheese's: Cheese E. Cheat's, where all the employees, including the manager, are animatronic The Cheats. *Super Gullible: President President was once fooled into recognizing Callie's "Cyber States" nation as a real country. *Viewer-Friendly Interface: All of Callie's technology, most notably her computer and her cellphone. *Welcome Episode: The first episode is about Callie joining the group. *You Mean "Xmas": As in the original webseries, Decemberween is an equivalent to Christmas. Halloween is replaced with "Octobermas"; apparently, this was Executive Meddling from TV Tokyo, which thought that if it was called "Halloween" like in the webseries, it would be too English-speaking-world-centric. Trivia *In the TV series, it is revealed that Free Country, USA has a road system, including at least one Interstate. However, the main places are still a long distance away from any roads, and the only vehicles seen are public buses, Senor Cardgage's creepy van, the Gremlin, and the Infowarrior's sticker-covered van.